It's Only Wrong If You Think It Is
by ObsessedHPFanatic
Summary: In response to the Fluff Challenge!  My first attempt at cousincest...  Enjoy!


**Author's Note: This is in response to The Fluff Challenge! I had so much fun! Even though it's cousincest... I've never written cousincest before, so it was an adventure! I hope you enjoy this! Make sure to review! Thank ya much! :D**

* * *

><p><em>It's Only Wrong If You Think It Is<em>

"Bye Daddy! Bye Mum!" I smiled, hugging them.

"Bye Lily, have a good year." Daddy grinned.

"Thanks! Bye!" I called, racing after Al. "Al! Wait up!"

"Come _on,_ sis!" he insisted. "Really, you're fourteen, do you really have to have me escort you?"

"And? You're sixteen and you still let me!"

Al rolled his eyes at me. "Don't you enjoy the attention from my friends?" I grinned.

He rolled his eyes once again. "Maybe that's the only reason I let you walk with me." he teased.

I hit his shoulder. "Ow!" he protested.

"That's what you get!"

Al sighed. "I suppose I deserved it."

"Hey you two!" a familiar voice called.

The butterflies instantly woke up and started fluttering throughout my body. "Hey Molly!" Albus greeted warmly.

It was wrong. I knew it was wrong. She was my cousin! But I just felt…tingly around her. Not in an unpleasant way, either. Uncle Ron had once teased Aunty Hermione by saying "Love is a silent killer, you know, Lily? Although Hermione's not too quiet about wanting to kill me…"

He was right. Molly wasn't vocal about wanting to kill me, nor did she feel the way I did, but she was killing me anyway. She wasn't intending to, of course, but she had a long time boyfriend. Molly was two years older than me, the same age as Al. She wouldn't be interested in me. "Lily? Are you going to say hi?" Al asked, poking me in the ribs.

"Maybe…" I teased.

Molly sighed. "All right, then, I'll just be going."

"No, Molly! Don't go!" I joked.

"I really should…"

"Don't you know I'm madly in love with you?" I said, trying to keep my tone light.

"Ew!" Al chuckled, wrinkling his nose.

"Why, Lily! I didn't know you felt that way! I'm _madly_ in love with you too!" she squealed, rushing into my arms.

Her lips were so close, I could have kissed her. But that would have been wrong. She grinned at me and pressed her lips to my cheek. "Good to see you, Lil!"

"And you too, Mol!"

"Are you three going to Hogwarts or not?" someone called.

I looked up to see James glaring down at us from a compartment. "Oh, come on, James. You're determined to break my heart!" Molly swooned.

I caught her before she fell. We were like this whenever we were together. Sometimes Mum would gaze at us and start to cry silently. Daddy would hug her and kiss her tears away. She would smile weakly at him. "I wish he was here."

"I know, I know." Daddy would murmur.

"It's so crazy, but they're so like them."

When I was younger I didn't know who they were talking about. Daddy had sat down and told Molly and me about the war. Mummy had had six brothers. Uncle George had had a twin, but he passed away. Apparently, we were jokesters just like they had been.

Molly stood, smiling at me. "Come on!" James said impatiently.

I rolled my eyes at him, but picked up my trunk and Tibble the Nibbler's cage. "Let's go, Tibble." I whispered to the quietly slumbering cat. "Uncle James is being a spoil sport."

"I heard that!" James called over his shoulder.

"Sheesh! He's so moody!" Molly chuckled.

"I know! You're just lucky you don't have to _live_ with him!" I complained.

"Aww, poor baby." she teased.

I rolled my eyes at her. "We really should get going. Don't want to be late for Michael!"

Molly looked a little sheepish. "Actually, I'd rather avoid Michael. I'm going to break up with him. I've found someone else that I like."

My heart leapt. "Really? But you guys have been together for five years!"

"I know, I know. What we had was great, but I don't know how well I'll be able to do my part in the relationship anymore. Who I like is way different than Michael."

I warned myself not to get too excited. What was the point? My heart would get broken! "Who is it? Come on, Mol! You've got to tell me!" I said, when she rolled her eyes at me.

"I do not! Plus, I'm sure she doesn't like me back."

"She?" I asked. "Well that certainly is different!"

My insides were churning and jumping around wildly. Molly liked a girl. Molly liked a _girl_! I was a girl! But I was also her cousin. It was wrong. "You don't think it's weird or wrong or anything?" she looked a little uncomfortable.

"What, liking a girl? No! Absolutely not!"

"Really? Do you know how relieved I am?"

"You didn't think I would…approve?"

She blushed. "No."

"Well, why not?"

"I don't know… Let's talk later, we're going to be late."

I glanced at the large clock above the train. She was right. We rushed onto the train. Tibble woke up and meowed pointedly. "I'm sorry I'm bouncing you around, Tibble." I apologized.

Molly found a compartment near the end of the train that was empty. "Let's sit here."

* * *

><p>Molly and I sat across from each other. Tibble was asleep on my lap. I knew when we got to school I'd be covered in long white hairs. "So are you going to tell me now?" I pestered.<p>

"Let me get to it! Sheesh!"

"Sorry." I grinned.

"So she's a she. That's been established. But it's…wrong to like her."

"Why's that?" I asked, my heart racing.

"She… She's my cousin."

"She…?" I could feel my heart pounding in my throat.

"Yeah. She's my cousin. I know it's weird and wrong and…" she trailed away as I moved Tibble off of my lap. "What are you doing, Lil?"

I sat next to her and took her hand. Fireworks flew. I knew I wasn't the only one who felt them. "I feel the same way." I whispered.

Slowly, tenderly, we leaned into each other. Our foreheads met, then our noses and finally our lips. Ever so gently we kissed for the first time. "Mol. I love you." I breathed.

Molly gasped and pulled away. "I love you, too, Lil."

"Is it wrong?"

"I don't know." she answered quietly. "Do you think it is?"

"It feels right."

"It does." she smiled.

"So it can't be wrong, can it?"

"I don't know, Lil. It's considered wrong, but to us? It's not wrong at all. It's the most right thing in the world."

* * *

><p>Molly and I were sitting next to each other, holding hands. We had been wordless since our first kiss. I was amazed she felt the same way and that she was comfortable just sitting in silence. The door to our compartment was slammed open. "There you are!"<p>

"Michael!" Molly exclaimed.

"Why didn't you come to meet me?" Michael complained.

"I… Michael, I want to break up." she said with finality.

He spluttered, choking on his next words. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Michael, I don't want to be unfair to you, but I don't feel the same way anymore and I don't want to drag things along and for you to be miserable."

His eyes narrowed as he saw me. "That's just gross."

"What?" she asked, looking confused.

"You and your cousin. That's nasty."

"Who said I left you for her? All I said was I don't feel the same way anymore!" Molly said, a little louder than before.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't believe you! I think you're just nasty! It's a good thing I saw that you were cheating on me! I'm breaking up with you, incest-er!"

Molly's eyes filled with tears. "Get out of here, Michael." I warned.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" he crooned. "Your little cousin kid girlfriend's standing up for you."

I drew my wand. "Get. Out."

"I'm _so _scared." he taunted, but turned and left anyway.

"Molly…" I whispered.

She turned to me, tears running down her face. I held my arms out and she ran into them, sobbing uncontrollably. "It's all right…" I breathed into her ear, stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"It's not!" she wailed. "Michael can be vicious! I know what he's like!"

"Shh…"

* * *

><p>Molly cried into my shoulder for a long time. It was almost dark by the time her tears slowed. "Are you okay, Mol?" I asked tenderly.<p>

"No. But I will be."

I pressed my lips to the top of her head. "I'll be here for you, love."

"I know you will." she breathed. "That's how I know I'll be better."

Molly turned her face up to me. We leaned into each other again, lips touching. Molly kissed me just as gently but with more intensity, as if she was searching for something. I broke away after a few minutes, breathless. "I never kissed Michael like that." she whispered.

"I know." I smiled.

A small grin spread across her tear streaked face. "I know you know!"

I laughed. "I know you know I know!"

She started giggling. "I know you know I know you know!"

"I know you know I know you know I know… I think." I chuckled.

"I know you know I know you know I know you know!" she doubled over with laughter.

"Oh yeah? Do you know that I like to tickle?" I asked.

She looked at me wide-eyed. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would!" I teased and pounced on her.

Molly shrieked and tried to roll away from me. "Stop!" she cried, still laughing.

"Make me!" I joked, still tickling.

"I will!" she said as she grabbed my face and pulled me for another kiss.

I returned the kiss, slowing my hands. "Told you I could!" Molly laughed, flipping us over. "You're at my mercy now!"

An evil grin spread across my face. "Is that so?"

"You. Bet."

* * *

><p>Michael stood outside the compartment, jealousy clouding his vision. The two girls were laughing and kissing and having a great time. Molly had never had that good a time with him. He clenched his jaw. Maybe they were good for-"Shut up!" Michael said to himself. "She's almost doing it with her female cousin and that's good for her? No. I'm good for her. I'm the only one good for her." he muttered, turning on his heel, leaving the giggling girls to their silly little game. "It'll never last. And when it's over, she'll come running after me." he smirked, glancing once more at the happy compartment. "It'll never last, I won't let it."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: O.o Creepy ex-boyfriend... So let me know if I should continue! I can't decide! xD<strong>


End file.
